


18 loves old man dick

by A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time/pseuds/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time
Summary: When Roshi slapped her ass and told 18 how hard she made his dick, who could blame the Android for feeling a little flustered and maybe a bit curious to see just exactly what she had been doing to the old man.





	18 loves old man dick

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is super adult and you shouldn't be reading this if you're under 18. This is porn. It's not got any creative thought put into it, it's just pure smut.

“You fucking bastard!” 18 moaned like a common street whore as Master Roshi’s horse sized dick pounded away at her android pussy, heavy balls slapping against her cunt each time he thrusted inside of her. “I fucking hate you goddammit!”

 

“Heh, you keep sayin’ that but your pussy sure seems to be speakin’ a different tune missy!” Roshi laughed, slapping 18’s enormous ass and marveling at how it jiggled. “I’ve fucked plenty of married bitches in my day, and the one thing I’ve come to learn is that after a while they get tired of the same damn cock night after night. That’s why like you, they all eventually started to love my dick.” Roshi grunted as he bottomed out in 18’s pussy, blowing another thick load that coated her insides in hot sticky jizz. “Besides, we both know that if you didn’t like this you could’ve thrown me off any time you wanted.”

 

“Shut up you old bastard.” 18 growled, visibly shaking as Roshi started to pull his entire length of old man dick, easily as long as her arm, out of her cum filled pussy. “W-wait!”

 

“Oh ho, what’s that now?” Roshi grinned, keeping just the head of his cock inside of 18’s pussy. Even after an hour of pounding that married cunt of hers, Roshi was still amazed at how tight it felt, like it was hungry for his dick. “I thought you hated me? Why in the world would you want the dick of a man who isn’t even your husband inside your pussy eh?”

 

18 mumbled something, staying on her hands and knees before Roshi slapped her fat white ass again. “Ungh, you fucker.”

 

“I can’t hear you slut, speak up.” Roshi ordered, 18 shivering from how commanding the old man was. Even if he was much weaker than her, the way he acted just caused her to lust after him.

 

“I said I want more of that dick you annoying old fuck!” 18 shouted, causing Roshi to laugh before he started fucking her ass once more, causing the married android to let out more moans of pure pleasure. “Fuck, I’m sorry Krillin but his dick is just too big!” It wasn’t her fault, she kept telling herself, the old fuck just wouldn’t leave her alone and kept talking about how much he wanted to pound her ass that 18 had thought that if she humored him, he’d stop embarrassing Krillin.

 

What a mistake that was, because the second Roshi dropped his pants and showed off that donkey dick of his 18 knew she was in trouble. Being an android of her durability meant that she could take all manner of huge cock, and in fact even before she was an android she loved sucking off huge dicks from total strangers, or getting fucked in dirty motel rooms like a common whore. Sure, Krillin’s dick had felt good at first, but that was mostly because she hadn’t fucked anyone in years. After a while of the same old boring sex, things became dull.

 

What was she supposed to do? Roshi was constantly acting like a man half his age and making lewd comments about 18 and her enormous tits and ass, it just made the android so horny, and he did that all in front of Krillin, her husband!

 

Who could blame her for falling in love with this old man’s enormous gut puncher of a dick? Or the thick ropes of jizz it shout out all the time? It’s not her fault dammit!

\---

 

Krillin frowned as he tried to focus on the magazine he was reading. Up stairs his wife was getting pounded like a whore by his former master, and Krillin could hear all of it. Roshi hadn’t even pretended that they were doing something innocent, the old man had just showed up in the living room naked, his freakishly large cock sticking straight up, and he dragged 18 up stairs with him.

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck me you big dicked bastard! Slam it deep in me! Make that jizz shooter kiss my cervix you fucker!”

 

At first Krillin was sure that 18 would’ve told Roshi off, but to his horror his wife had just silently followed along with Roshi, looking back at Krillin with a sad expression as Roshi talked about how much he wanted to fuck her ass.

 

And what had Krillin done? He’d sat there like a bitch and just let it happen.

 

“Scream my name whore! Let Krillin know who’s the real man in your life!”

 

“It’s you Roshi! You and your fat donkey dick!”

 

Krillin was fighting back tears. There was no denying it now, he was a cuckold. He’d helped save the world multiple times, and yet here he was sitting in the living room while upstairs his wife was pounded by his master.

 

Life was cruel.

\---

 

“How many loads is that you asshole?!” 18 gasped, laying face down on the bed while her bouncin’ booty was raised up high, her pussy leaking copious amount of cum while Roshi jacked off and sprayed even more jizz on her fat globes of ass flesh. “God, it feels like I’m drowning in it.”

 

“Heh, that’s cause you probably are missy.” Roshi laughed, grabbing 18 by the back of her head and forcing her to sit up, rubbing his messy jizz covered dick across her face. His balls hung low but they were still plenty full of nut butter. “Now give this cock you love so much a kiss.”

 

18 frowned for a moment, before leaning forward pressing her lips against the messy dick head which was still leaking jizz. She licked her lips as she pulled back, savouring the taste. “Fuck, why does it taste so good? Krillins never tasted this delicious.”

 

“That’s because he’s a wimp! Always was you know!” Roshi laughed, pulling 18 forward and making the android wife suck his dirty cock. “Only reason I trained the little bastard was because I felt pity. Goku was the only one worth while to ever come here.” Hell even Yamcha was useless, but at least Roshi was able to fuck Bulma on the side constantly because of that idiot. Heh, Roshi could still remember how clueless Yamcha was, he had no idea how addicted to Roshi’s cock Bulma was. “Now get ready to swallow cause here comes a biggun!”

 

18 widened her eyes as Roshi’s cock erupted, pouring thick and sticky globs of old man jizz down her throat, which she quickly swallowed. As disgusted as she was, she knew he was right. She loved this dick and the cum it produced. 18’s throat bulged as she swallowed load after load, a small mound appearing on her stomach before Roshi pulled back and she coughed, cum dribbling down her lips. “Fuck, it’s so thick!”

 

Roshi stared down at the cum drenched wife before him, grinning like a son of a bitch as his cock remained hard. “Well there’s plenty more where that came from bitch! Now how’s about we test that tight asshole of yours out eh?” Roshi said, stroking his man hood lewdly.

 

18 widened her eyes. “B-but not even Krillin’s touched there!”

 

Roshi licked his lips. “Then looks like I get to be your first time. Heh heh!” Roshi shoved 18 over, pushing the fat bottom bitch down as he angled his cock against her tight pucker of an asshole, before shoving half of it in. “Hooo boy that’s tight!”

 

“Augh shit you fucker! Ahhh!” 18 moaned, clutching the sheets as she grunted and groaned as Roshi slowly pounded away at her virgin asshole. “Oh fuck why do I love this dick so much! It isn’t fair!”

 

“Life ain’t fair sweetcheeks!” Roshi shouted, pistoning his dick back and forth as his balls swung and slapped against 18’s pussy. “But hey, at least you can admit how much you love cheating on your husband now eh? Ha! You know he can probably hear everything we’re doing right now! What do you think of that, your wimpy little husband knowing how much of a slut for old man dick his wife is?”

 

18 moaned, Roshi’s enormous manhood reaching places she never thought possible. “I don’t fucking care anymore! The only thing I want is your dick you old bastard! Fucking cum in my asshole!”

 

“Gladly!” Roshi bottomed out, shoving his entire length into 18’s fat ass before blasting another thick gallon of jizz into her. Shit, by this point the woman had to have taken enough jizz to drown an actual horse, and yet that sweet ass of hers kept sucking him in for more. “Milk that dick with your ass whore! Let it know how much you love it!”

“I love it! I fucking love this fat old dick!” 18 cried, her whole body shaking as Roshi pulled out, leaving her asshole a gaping mess that was filled to the brim with hot jizz. “Fuck...so big…”

 

“Heh, that’s right bitch.” Roshi looked out the corner of his eye, spotting Krillin watching from a crack in the bedroom door. The old man smiled, slapping 18’s ass once more and causing the woman to squeal. “Now get ready for some more, we got the whole day ahead of us.”

 

All Krillin could do was cry and jerk his tiny little pecker as Roshi mounted his wife again, unable to do a goddamn thing but be the little bitch that he was and watch as another superior man made his wife a total slut.

 

Right now, he wished he’d stayed dead.


End file.
